1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo album case or other storage container having a shell into which an album or other storage media may be inserted and removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional photograph albums and other document storage devices are often provided with cases which receive the photo album or other storage medium therewithin. The storage medium may be a photo album, diary, notebook, account book, book of corporate records, or other article in which photographs, documents, keys, or other articles are stored. The case is typically formed with one closed end structure, wall panels laterally surrounding the closed end structure, and an open end opposite the closed end structure. The photo album or other binder or article containing the items to be stored slips into the shell through the open end and seats in abutting relationship against the opposite, closed end of the case.
In conventional photo albums or other storage cases the manufacturer sometimes provides a preprinted indicia across the closed end of either the spine of the album, the closed end of the case, or both, to aid the user in identifying the contents of the case. However, any such preprinted indicia is typically so general as to be of little value to the user.